NOT A DROP OF TEAR
by Babykins818
Summary: this is a one-shot. nothing to summarise... just peep in to know more... you will never regret of reading it... please have a look...!


_**NOT A DROP OF TEAR**_

 _ **Govt. Girls Higher Secondary School, Mumbai**_

It is the first day of that academic year. The ground was crowded with students who are rushing to find their respective classes. After a while, the bell rang and everyone entered the class.

 _ **In one of the classes**_

The teacher asked students to introduce themselves. After the introduction, teacher started to give some general information about the subject which she was handling. Meanwhile a girl came running. She has fair complexion and short hair. She was breathing heavily.

Girl: excuse me ma'am, can I get in?

Teacher gave an angry glance towards her.

Teacher: don't you know the time of school? You are late on the very first day itself. This is the first and last warning for you. Don't repeat this again. Now get in.

Girl went and sits near another girl with long silky hair who was looking too cute. After around 5 minutes the bell rang.

Girl 1: hi, am shreya. You are?

Girl 2: Purvi

Shreya: oh... Can we be friends?

Purvi: oh yes… but I have some rules.

Shreya: rules?

Purvi: if you can agree with that we can be friends. Otherwise …..!

Shreya: (to herself) rules…? What a person is this? Till now I haven't met any other one like this. Let me know her rules. (then loudly)ok, tell your rules.

Purvi: nice rules of friendship in my view.

rule no.1: never ask for a hug , just take it.

No.2: never ask "do you miss me"? say "I miss you."

No.3: never ask "can you help me"? say "do this for me"

No.4:Never say "I can't live without you" say "I live for you".

Las but not the least; never say " thank you, sorry, please". Instead say "anytime for you".

Got it?

Shreya: hahaha…. Seriously Purvi, I thought that you are boring person. I don't even expect these things as rules. You are awesome.

Purvi: I know….. you know exceptional ones in the world.

And they both burst out in laugh. And the day passed with full of fun and joy.

As days passed, they were getting more and more close with each other. They were so together in friendship that they felt themselves to be sisters. Even their ambition was same – to become a CID officer. Other students always feel jealous seeing their friendship. Years passed. Now they are college students.

One day they were sitting in garden and talking about random things. Suddenly Shreya remembered something.

Shreya: Purvi, when we started our friendship you put forward many rules, isn't it? So, now it's my turn.

Purvi: no babes. (Raising collars) be such rules can only be formed my. Hehehe...

Shreya: well, I agree with you. But mine is not a rule. I want a promise from you.

Purvi: promise…? Ok then tell.

Shreya: **************************

.

.

.

.

.

Days, months and years flew away. They were CID officers now. They were more close now. They can't spend even a hour without talking to each other. But a day, according to them a worst day came in their life which changed their lives.

Purvi got shot on an encounter. She was immediately shifted to hospital. Shreya was completely shock. She can't utter a word.

Purvi was in operation theatre. Everyone was waiting outside OT. After a while doctor came out. All rushed towards him.

Shreya: doctor, how….. how is Purvi?

Doctor: sorry, we can't save her. She has very less time. If you want, you can meet her.

Shreya calmed herself and moved inside the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the death ceremony of Purvi. Everyone has tears in their eyes. But not a single drop of tear was present in Shreya's eyes. Everyone was worried for her. After the ceremony Shreya was in the balcony were she and Purvi used to sit and chat. She felt that someone is talking to her as "I said you naa, I will be the first one to go". This brought a some old memories in her mind.

 _ **Flashback starts**_

 _Years before two girls were sitting and chatting in garden._

 _Shreya: purvi, we both want to become CID officers. You know naa how risky profession it is? Promise me, you will not cry after my death, because, I will not be able to wipe your tears off that day._

 _Purvy(teary): promise. But you too have to promise me as I will be the first one to go._

 _Shreya: promise._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Shreya (pov): Purvi, you were true. You are the first one to go. But look, I had fulfilled my promise. This was your desire even at your time of death, isn't it?

 _ **Flashback starts**_

 _Shreya entered the operation theatre when doctor said about their condition._

 _Shreya(almost teary): don't even think of leaving me like this. I will not let you go._

 _Purvi(smiled weakly): don't you remember our promise to each other. I hope my friend will keep her promise. I love you….._

 _Shreya: I love you too_

 _Saying this went into deep sleep. The sleep which will not end ever._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

She smiled looking at sky. A girl standing near to her have a soothing smile seeing her like that. But shreya was unable to see her.

After sometime shreya went to sleep. She slept hugging the photo of Purvi hopping that she can met her atleast in her dream.

 _ **~~ End of the story ~~**_

 _ **A/n: the departure of our dear ones gives us immense pain. We will cry a lot and call them as cheaters. It is said that people can see and listen to us even after their death. We have so many people around us to comfort and console us. But what about them? If they are seeing us crying because of them, will they become happy? Remember they are alone. They don't have any one to console them. So smile and pray for them instead of crying. This is the least thing we can do for them.**_

 _ **Friends please read and review.**_


End file.
